


To Restart Again

by AlucardKnight668



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Select Blindness, Sparklings, phantom pains, sire and carrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKnight668/pseuds/AlucardKnight668
Summary: Everyone knows about a seekers wings. They know of the sensitive wiring inside them. They know that it can be agony if those wings are removed. Hence why they never shoot at Starscream's. That is, until Arcee fires the fatal shot.(Slow Updates)
Relationships: Airachnid/Predaking, Knockout/Breakdown, Soundwave/Starscream
Comments: 37
Kudos: 114





	1. The Fatal Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything besides the plot and some small OCs. Everything else in Transformers Prime belongs to its rightful owners.

Everyone knew that the wings of a seeker were sensitive. Starscream's were no exception. The Autobots knew about his wings, so they always avoided shooting them. That is, everyone but Arcee. The slender femme, all the times they fought, always aimed for the wings. It was one fateful day on the battlefield, that she learned the consequences of shooting a seeker's wings. When the femme managed to get behind Starscream, she took her chance of grounding him for good. Her aim was on point, she fired twice, and hit his left wing. The shots hit their mark, snapping it off and destroying it. 

Starscream stood there, optics wide and missile about to fire at a now shocked Wheeljack. The Autobots watched the now frozen seeker. They soon hear an audio piercing scream. All of them but Acree flinched. Starscream fell to his servos and knee struts, his back struts arching. Starscream shrieked in absolute agony at the lose of his wing, pain flaring over the missing appendage. Energon trickled out of the lines that once led to the wing. Optimus moved closer to the now grounded seeker. The one-winged mech shrieked, backing away from him. "Optimus, get away from him!" Arcee shouted but was promptly ignored. Optimus crouched in front of the panicked mech. "Starscream, are you alright?" his soothing voice calling the attention of the seeker. 

Starscream looked at him with weary optics and shook his helm. He felt his processor was wording his words wrong and jumbling them up. His helm and back struts were hurting from the waves of agony. "Do you need aid?" Optimus moved closer to him, Starscream watching him closely. "Why would we help him?! He's decepticon!" Arcee watched as Optimus began to pick the seeker up slowly. "Why are you helping me?" the mech asked softly. "A seeker should not suffer a pain of this kind alone." Optimus answered softly. Arcee glared at the seeker's back, she wanted vengeance for her partners. She took her aim and fired again, hitting the other wing. The mech screamed and arched out of the grip of the Prime. Starscream stumbled to stand up and wobble over to a rock and hid away from the bots. Soon a portal opened up in front of the rock facing StarScream, and out came Airachnid. Her optics glowed with a dark color. She looked for Starscream, completely ignoring the Autobots. 

She soon locked optics with him. He whined at the pain he was in and she walked over to him slowly. "A-Airachnid? Have you c-come to finish m-me off?" he asked as her servos came to rest on his shoulder plating. "No, Lord Megatron has sent me to retrieve you. He has seen what they've done." She responded softly as she looked him over. "Okay, o-okay." Starscream let her help him to his pedes. "Slow steps, Star." Her normally malice tone switched to a gentler one. "Airachnid, be careful. Don't turn your back on them for long." Airachnid's optics widened at Starscream's warning. Optimus turned and glared towards Arcee. The femme looked at him with an equally malice glare as the two cons left the area. When Starscream and Airachnid entered the Nemesis, Megatron walked up to them and looked at the fragile seeker. Starscream looked down at his pedes as he had failed another mission. His optics sealed shut. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder plating and looked up to the gladiator. "They really did a number on you, Starscream. Even I would not go this far. Airachnid, take him to Knockout at the medbay and have him looked at." Megatron said as he watched Starscream's optics flicker dully. 

Airachnid nodded and helped Starscream walk to the medbay. When Knockout turned to complain about Starscream always coming into the bay for nothing, he took one look at him and Knockout hurried to help him lay down on his tank. Starscream whimpered when Knockout got to work on doing what he could for the seeker. The mech having shakily arched his back struts from severe pain in his now missing wings. Airachnid vented a sigh and walked up to his other side and gently rubbed in between his wing wounds, easing his pain drastically. It took several joors to finally remove his wing shards. Starscream shivered from the sudden cold he felt. Airachnid left to go and find one con who could help keep the now flightless seeker safe, healthy, and warm. When she entered Predaking's den, she looked around for him. "Predaking? Are you here?" She felt a gust of wind hit her back struts and other pedes, she turned to face Predaking as he watched her silently. "What are you doing in my den?" he asked with a dark, menacing tone. "I'm here to ask you a favor. It's about Starscream. He has lost his wings." Airachnid answered and Predaking's optics widened with shock and concern. Predaking, though he'd never tell the seeker, thought of the mech as someone special. Not as a mate, but as a close friend. "Where is he?" Predaking asked with a dark tone still, not letting on his concern. Airachnid led him to the medbay where Starscream was laying on his tanks, his optics closed from dizziness. "Starscream?" Predaking asked quietly as he walked up to him. 

He heard a small hum of acknowledgement from the smaller mech. Starscream didn't open his optics, fearing purging his tanks on the floor and on the predacon if he did. "Are you alright?" The larger mech asked quietly still, knowing a little about the seeker race thanks to Soundwave and Shockwave. Starscream shook his helm slowly, Sky Thirst had begun to set in. Airachnid vented as Predaking moved to stand next to the wingless seeker. Soon after this, Megatron entered the medbay, there he saw both the insecticon and the predacon standing next to Starscream. The metallic colored seeker was quietly purring at all the warmth the two cons gave him. Megatron vented a sigh, gaining the attention of Predaking, stepped forward a bit to greet the three. Starscream tried to sit up to formally greet their leader but his tanks chose otherwise. Starscream whined and laid back down as the others watched him with sympathy. Sure, the sly mech was nothing but trouble, but even a battle-hardened gladiator like Megatron knew that messing with the wings of a seeker was wrong. 

Soundwave came in after Megatron to speak with the three cons, Starscream having gone unconscious from the small bits of pain in the places where his wings once were. "Result: Starscream will not make it from this. Solution: Let Sky Thirst take its course and build Starscream a new frame with wings." Soundwave said as the two animal-like cons became saddened. Airachnid felt a shiver as Starscream curled in on himself for warmth. When she moved closer to him, the seeker started purring again. After that, Knockout soon said it was safe for the mech to move around. So Airachnid helped Starscream to Predaking's den room. 

Starscream was dizzy as he walked on shaky pedes to the den. When they arrived, he slid down the wall of the room and closed his optics. Hoping that the pain in his backs struts would go away when he woke up.


	2. Like The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fatal shot that took his wings, StarScream begins the process of rebuilding what he’s lost.

When Starscream fell into recharge, Predaking followed him soon after curling around the seeker. Predaking soon woke up to find Starscream laying on the ground shivering at the cold. Normally, a seeker has no problem producing their own heat, but without their wings, they slowly start to get colder and colder. If they aren't incubated properly, they start to frost over. If he's frosted over then the seeker would not be able to come back from it as a new being. So, the predacon moved and guided the shivering mech to his torso plating, his frame giving off a warm heat for Starscream to move close to. "A seeker like you, should not have to freeze like that. As troublesome as you were, even you should not be forced to bare this alone." The large mech said quietly to the seemingly smaller, resting mech. 

When Starscream would whine at the phantom pains in his back, Predaking would rub in between his scars to soothe him. The seeker would drift off into sleep again, quickly after. When he would get hungry, Airachnid or Shockwave would come with energon to give him. Slowly, the seeker became less and less active, and his frame became less and less full. It became rusted and old, his frame was slowly becoming dust. It was one cycle that his frame gave out, then a small tapping sound could be heard inside of the metal casing of his spark. Predaking tapped the metal back and heard a small squeak reply to him. He chuckled and the metal casing creaked and cracked. Predaking looked with wonder as a new sparkling came from the husk of the old frame. The little frame of the new Starscream had his optics closed but his intake was making clicking noises. Predaking moved and helped the little one out of the husk and the rusted frame of metal turned fully to dust. 

The little sparkling clicked as he gripped onto the larger mech. Predaking showed the sparkling to Shockwave, not knowing what to do with the little seekerling at all. Shockwave took the little one and helped clean him from the oozing energon around him. His optics opened up and their teal green color shocked the two cons. When Predaking and Shockwave took the small being to Megatron, his optics shocked everyone there. They all thought the seekerling would have taken on the optics of his old self. "Reason: Starscream was not always evil. Starscream: Was once good." All the Decepticons looked at the seekerling, his teal green optics looking back at them. Soon he started crying, his energon running low and his hunger rising. Airachnid took him and gently lifted herself up into the rafters of the Nemesis. She cradled him in her servos and let him feed from a bottle of energon Knockout had brought in case. Starscream stopped crying when the energon started to fill his tanks. Soon the insecticon had him falling asleep in her arms. She hummed a gentle Cybertronian tune from before the war, further placing him into sleep. Predaking watched her and the seekerling carefully, Airachnid watching the seekerling as well. Megatron suddenly got everyone back to work so the little one could rest. The two cons moved to a quieter place on the ship. The seekerling soon woke to see a femme holding him, his teal green optics looking at her with interest as she sat him down on his little pedes. He wobbled a bit, but was able to stand up. He couldn't walk, nor balance on his own so the femme stood behind him. Predaking stood in front of him as he looked between the two. Starscream chirped quietly, his pedes lifting every now and then. 

His wing stubs fluttered a bit as he smiled happily, the small sparkling giggling when the two looked at each other. A small smile graced the face plates of both insecticon and predacon. It was two weeks later that the two, along with Megatron himself, took Starscream to the ground. The small seekerling squeaked when his pedes touched the sand of a lake. A lake dangerously close to a certain Autobot base, but Soundwave was at the ready to bridge them back if he needed to. Starscream wobbled to the water and peeped quietly when he saw his reflection. The Autobots soon got the signal of three decepticons and one smaller signal. Arcee and Optimus decided to go look and investigate the signals. When they got to the lake, they were greeted to the warlord himself and the beast-formers surrounding a small sparkling. Arcee growled and glared at the three beings, forgetting about the tiny life they were around. Airachnid heard her and turned, once seeing the other femme, she turned her protocols to battle. Predaking saw her movement and grabbed Starscream quickly, Megatron also moving to fighting stance.

"Megatron! Why do you have that sparkling?! And where did it come from?" Optimus asked as the two moved closer to the three, trying to seem none threatening. At least, Optimus was trying to be, Arcee was trying to get close to take the tiny form of a shivering Starscream. When the two were close enough, Arcee jumped for Starscream and startled everyone but Predaking as he side-stepped her. Starscream squeaked in fear of this femme, for some reason his wing stubs were hurting him. Predaking growled at Arcee and Optimus as the Prime glared at the femme. Tiny optics grabbed his attention and he recognized the silver frame. "Is that what has become of Starscream?" He asked in shock, Megatron didn't ease but nodded. "This is what happens to a seeker when their wings are ripped from their back. It is the result of careful watch and ever present warmth and safety." Megatron said in a cold tone, his optics never leaving the two bots. Airachnid stood closer to Predaking and Starscream, webbed optic hues sharp. 

Arcee looked at Starscream and growled, earning a tiny hiss from the seekerling in response. Starscream felt the tension in the air as the five bigger Cybertronian beings stared the others down. When the ground bridge from Soundwave opened the three cons began to back into the portal. When Megatron entered, being the last of the four to pass, the portal closed and the tiny sparkling squeaked at the silent mech. He wiggled in Predaking's hold to be let go of, and when he was he waddled the best he could to the slender mech. The drones around them watched the bitlet in interest as he was picked up by the seemingly emotionless third in command. Starscream chirped happily and nuzzled his helm into his neck cables. 

Soundwave nuzzled him back and allowed his cables to extend around the seekerling. The seekerling purred quietly now that the tension in the area had dissipated. When the small being turned in for his nap, the silent mech handed him back to Airachnid. Over the few earth days that the two have been around him, the two always keep him in their sight. Programming in their systems causing them to give up fighting unless it came to Starscream. And when it came to the Seekerlimg, they'd fight the unmaker himself for him.


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Seeker is fully reborn he is accidentally left with the people Megatron is trying to keep him from.

Soundwave had both Predaking and Airachnid learn more about Seekerlings and Seekers, even teaching them about the Seeker city of Vos. When it came down to the seekerling himself, everyone had to be careful. Starscream was small, his tiny frame able to be looked over and not be unnoticed. Starscream waddled along the wall of one of the mines, Megatron making sure at least three drones were with him, as he explored the area. His signal never leaving Soundwave's screen or the drones HUDs. "Slow down, Little Seeker." One of the drones, 3th4n, said softly as he helped the small frame along. Flight frames at his age were very weak and unable to produce its own heat. Starscream's optics worked differently then other frames. 

Seekerling optics could only see the heat signature of a living being. It was when a ground bridge opened, that the four drones all crowded around the tiny sparkling. He peeped in surprise as the three are shot down fast. He shivered from the sudden cold, his optics looking for the nearest heat source. That heat source happened to be Optimus Prime. He waddled to the large frame and latched a clawed servo into transformation seams. His little frame shivered and nuzzled into his new heat. Optimus looked down when he felt something latch onto him, he never expected to see the small form of Starscream to be there. "Optimus, the area is cleared! Do you need a ground bridge?" Ratchet asked as the Prime studied Starscream. 

"Yes, but prepare to have a small guest. I believe Megatron has forgotten someone." Optimus bent down and picked the tiny frame up. Cradling him into his arms as he walked through the portal. Starscream's optics drooped as he fell into recharge with a small little yawn. Optimus smiled a small bit. The Autobots looked at him as he entered the main area, Ratchet knew who Optimus held when he jogged over. He took the small frame from Optimus and rocked him, ordering Bulkhead and Wheeljack to gather seekerling safe items to build the shivering frame a nest. Starscream felt himself being set in a warm, cozy nest. It didn't have the scent of his adoptive Carrier and Sire, making him wake to see several heat frames. He peeped quietly, looking around to find the big heat frame of Predaking, and not finding it. He whimpered as he burrowed into the blanketed nest. His winglets shivered when they were touched, Starscream chirping in fright. He jumped and tried to get away from the servo touching his sensitive wings. He stood up wobbly and moved to hide away, the servo staying close as he burrowed into a small hole. Ratchet had made a small cubby hole in the rocky wall to act as a hiding place for Starscream. 

He slowly aided him to the hole, hearing him peep and chirp inside. When Starscream felt the warmth of the servo cradle him above the ground, he shivered and snuggled into it. Ratchet felt him snuggle into his servo, as he carefully added the nest into the small hole. He took Starscream out of the hole and the seekerling chirped, having his clawed servos wrapped in bandages so he wouldn't rip anything. Ratchet scanned him to make sure he was fueled and healthy. When he found that the seekerlet hadn't fueled since his arrival, the medic was slightly angered, but didn't let it show in his field. Starscream yawned, his little wings shaking with the stretch he gave, and fell into a light recharge as Ratchet placed him into the cubby hole. Arcee watched from her place in the door way, glaring at the cubby hole as the quiet seekerling recharged. 

She felt that this was simply a ruse to get them to lower their guard. When Ratchet turned to go to the monitor she walked over to the cubby hole and peered inside. She saw StarScream snuggled into the blankets of his new nest, his wings fluttering a bit. StarScream was laying on his stomach, deeming that to be the most comfortable position. When Arcee saw his wings flutter she moved her servo into the cubby hole, she touched one of the wings and StarScream woke up slowly. She kept touching the tiny appendages until the seekerlet moved to sit up. The sparkling looked at her and peeped in fright, scurrying to the back of the cubby hole. StarScream was scared, this heat source was one he seemed to recognize. He was terrified out of his wits as the servo of the heat source got closer. So he did what he thought would save himself. He bit the servo and climbed up into the higher ceiling of the nest he was in. Arcee yelped when she felt sharp denta prick her digits. Ratchet looked back at her and cocked his helm in confusion. "Arcee what are you doing?" He asked as he came back over. "I was just petting his wings and he woke up, crawled to the wall, and when I went to get him back to his nest he bit me and climbed to the top of the nest." 

The femme answered as she rubbed her digits to soothe the sting. Ratchet looked at the little entrance to the nest and peeked inside. He saw teal hues looking back at him, could hear the shivering of metal plating, and vented. He gently reached inside and let StarScream grab onto his servo, pulling him out of the nest and cradling him to warm him. "I think he remembers you. Or to some degree in memory he does." He said as he took a small tube and placed it into an energon cube. He nudged the other end to StarScream's dermas gently, the seekerling took it into his intake and drank the fuel. His optics shuttering as he did. Arcee watched him as he drank the blue liquid, glaring at him all the while. "Hey Doc! Bee told me we got a new addition! Is that true?" Smokescreen asked as he came in, StarScream opened his optics to see the new heat source approaching. He felt too drowsy to do anything about it, the fuel in his little tanks having put him to near recharge. Ratchet helped him along the way by rocking him slowly, soon the bitlet was fast in recharge. Smokescreen stared at the mini Seeker, his optics wide with surprise. "What is a seeker doing here? I thought the only seeker left was StarScream." He whispered as he watched Ratchet place StarScream back into the cubby hole.

"That is StarScream. Or the result of his wings being removed. Seekers can't deal with not having their wings, because of this they have two ways of reacting. One way is to have new wings attached and pray they don't get rejected. The second way is to let Sky Thirst run it's course and let the seeker be reborn into a new frame." Ratchet answered as the three left the cubby hole alone. They walked into the main room and was greeted by the three children.


	4. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Autobots inform the children on Seeker culture, the Decepticons prepare to attack and get back what is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably should mention that I'm still getting used to working on this site. so if its bad i apologize for any errors. ^^;

The three bots looked down at the three kids, Ratchet shutting up as he goes back to the monitor. Miko cocked an eyebrow and then ran into the medbay. She looked around and found the cubbyhole StarScream was currently recharging in. She grinned and climbed inside the cubbyhole, coming face to faceplate with a recharging seekerling. The small sparkling was curled on his tanks, servos near his helm. His optics were closed and his vents were even and slow. When she got closer to the helm she recognized the crest. She gasped and fell backward. She yelled out and scurried out of the hole. Bulkhead ran over, having heard her shout, and got her out.

He looked inside and checked to see if StarScream was still asleep. When he found the sparkling was asleep he looked at Miko and huffed. "Bulk, why is Screamer so small?! Why is he here? When did he get here?" She shot and Bulkhead vented a sigh as he walked away from the cubbyhole. Ratchet walked to it and checked the small being, walking back to the monitor when he was satisfied. "That is the result of Sky Thirst." Optimus answered as he watched the hole.

"Sky Thirst? What's that?" Raf asked, he fixed his glasses. "Sky Thirst is what happens to a Seeker who either is taken away from the sky, or the Seeker loses their wings." Ratchet glares at Arcee while he answered. "The Seeker's body shuts down and starts to create a smaller frame with wings. And since Seekerlings can't see like normal Cybertronains, it is very critical that the seekerling is protected." Ratchet spoke as he heard a small chirping sound from the cubbyhole. Optimus walked over to it and helped the small seeker out. The small being chirped and latched onto the warm frame. 

His optics flickered on and teal green hues greeted everyone. Miko gasped and awed at him, StarScream blinked at her. He was instantly nervous, he chirped a nervous sound and climbed higher upon Optimus' frame. The Prime helped him up and waited until the sparkling was settled down to move. "So, basically, the SiC is back to his small baby self?" Jack asked and Ratchet huffed as he worked. "A sparkling yes. Now we need to focus on what to do with him." Ratchet said and Arcee crossed her arms. 

"Could always give him back to the con's since they seem to like him." Smokescreen shrugged and Optimus vented. "I fear Megatron will turn StarScream into a soldier that will not break loyalty. And I fear that Soundwave and the others will do the same." He spoke as StarScream chirped to be put back. Optimus walked back over to the cubbyhole and sat the tiny frame inside. Two seconds later, and the alarm was blaring loudly. "Attack on one of the energon mines! Megatron is with them!" Ratchet shouted and the Autobots began to prepare for battle. "Autobots, Roll out!" Opimus shouted and they headed through the ground bridge and into the battle. StarScream watched the heats vanish and he chirped, crawling to the larger heat and going through it by accident when he tried to latch onto it. 

When he came upon the many fading and fighting heat signals, he chirped. A vehicon was one of two that heard the small peep. He stood up wobbly and waddled to on of the heat signals. The pede he latched onto stilled and its owner looked down. when he felt gently clawed servos grab him, the small being peeped. The femme smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. Airachnid nuzzled the sparkling and felt him nuzzle her back as she carried him to the ground bridge. As she walked through, Arcee looked to find her leaving with him.

The Decepticons began to retreat, some energon with them but not alot. The Autobots all returned to the base after cleaning up what they could. "Optimus, StarScream was taken by Airachnid. I'm afraid that the attack was just a cover to get back the sparkling." Arcee said when they got back, the team all tensed at the same time. The group looked inside the cubbyhole and a collective gasp was heard around the room. The cubbyhole was indeed empty of its occupant.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the decepticons work on a way to protect their small ward, the Autobots prepare for a way to finally end the war.

StarScream chirped loudly when he saw the slender mech he always greeted when coming home. Airachnid smiled as the seekerling clung to her and waved at Soundwave. Soundwave waved back, then the sparkling was yawning and snuggling into his adopted carrier. “Soundwave, if something were to happen to me and Predaking, would you be willing to look after him?” She asked as the small being she held fell into recharge. The mech nodded and gently patted the tiny helm nuzzled under Airachnid’s chin. “Soundwave: would gladly watch over StarScream.” The response was immediate, and the femme felt much better about her adopted son’s safety. Megatron was watching the exchange as it occurred. He began to get a sinking feeling that something was going to happen, something that would scar StarScream for the rest of his new life. And Soundwave would be the only one to console him.

Back at the Autobot base, the bots all focused on retrieving the sparkling, but Optimus was the only one thinking about how Airachnid’s behavior had changed. She came out of the Nemesis less often when she was with the small mechling. He walked over to Ratchet as the medic thought about the same thing for a moment. “Prime, do you think that StarScream as a bitlet would be beneficial to us in the ending of this war?” Ratchet asked when he felt the looming presence of the Prime. “I am not sure, Old Friend. But I pray that a sparkling of his kind will convince Megatron that this war needs to end.” The blue and red semi answered. Ratchet hummed a response and went back to work. Optimus thought about how much Megatron had changed after the first time he and Arcee saw the mechling. 

He smiled to himself when he recalled the small happy chirps and peeps from the small being. The sparkling was a new hope that both sides needed to finally end this conflict. But just as he began to go down that train of thought he remembered that Arcee would not accept this reason. She hated the sparkling for a past he did not remember. And because of this, she’ll never stop until the mechling was deactivated. So optimus thought of ways to protect the youngling as he grew older. Back with the decepticons, Soundwave and Knockout were working on a way to keep StarScream safe from anything that would harm him in his near blind state. They asked Shockwave to create a small predacon that would follow the sparkling and grow with him. That the predacon would defend the small mechling when he was in danger.

“Knockout: Should go rest with BreakDown. Soundwave: will keep working on project.” Knockout nodded to him and walked back to his and Breakdown’s berthroom. He worked for a long period of time before a tug on his bond got his attention. He looked down at Lasebeak and the minicon chirped up at him. And the silent mech nodded back and patted her helm. When he stopped working, he heard a small chirp and small pedesteps. He heard large pedesteps which either sounded like Megatron, Shockwave, or Predaking. As he walked along the hall, he found the tiny frame of StarScream wandering around with a tired looking Megatron. StarScream was holding his servo and guiding him around slowly. 

The slim mech could tell the seekerling was having a hard time because of his sight. But that seemed to not deter him from his objective. When StarScream saw a new heat signal, he chirped, pulling the large frame with him. He waddled up to it and grabbed at the heat signal of his favorite being. He giggled and the three walked to Megatron’s quarters. The tiny frame chirped at the large gladiator and the mech smiled tiredly at him. After walking with STarScream back to his new family, he bent down to hug the mechling. But the small frame wouldn’t let go of him until Airachnid came out to take him. “I take it he wore Megatron out?” she asked with a teasing smile. The lethal mech nodded and petted StarScream’s helm.

At the autobot base, the bots were all asleep, aside from Arcee who was watching the stars next to Cliffjumper’s memorial. She was thinking about how the tiny frame StarScream, managed to wrap all her friends around his tiny digits. She would not fall like they did, she would finish hat she started. Even if all her friends hated her in the end.


	6. Scars To Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When StarScream can see, what greets him is not something any of the others would wish upon a small sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my update gaps. Am slow updater.

When the first signs of StarScream’s optics gaining full color and sight began to surface, the Decepticons were dealing with many new attacks from the Autobots. Although one of the cons never left the small sparkling’s side. StarScream waddled around the command deck, while under the watchful optics of Megatron and Soundwave. The sparkling, in earth years he would be almost four years old, was chattering away with one of the vehicons. He giggled when the drone said something funny, his optics flickering for a moment to show his optics were starting to see color. Airachnid and Predaking came through a portal, causing the sparkling to look over slowly and squeal when he saw their heat signals.

He scurried over and hugged their pedes, earning himself a snort and giggle from his adoptive creators. He was gently picked up and held between the two larger frames. What the two beast formers didn’t know was this would be their last full reunion. The three went to the rec room and got fuel for the three of them, StarScream drank his slowly and the two older Cybertronains both followed his pace. Soundwave watching them through the cameras and the vehicons all keeping a good distance for privacy.

At the Autobot base, and the children all talked about the new StarScream, Ratchet was refueling at the main room, Optimus was talking with Fowler, SmokeScreen, and the other wreckers where on patrol, leaving the others to chat. Arcee was sitting on the roof again and she thought about the sparkling with glare on her face, she finally knew how she was going to take care of him. She would offline him by making him starve himself. The way to do that, offline both Airachnid and Predaking. Or at least get them to disappear from StarScream’s life cycle. She grinned menacingly and vented a sigh while getting up to head inside. She walked to her berth room and fell into a peaceful recharge at the thought.

“Prime, are you sure this is a good idea? They could use this to get you and the others killed you know.” Fowler asked while shrugging. “I am willing to take that chance. Peace would be the best thing for StarScream and every Cybertronain on earth.” Optimus replied, Ratchet grunted in agreement. Bumblebee whirled and clicked his answer to it and Raf smiled. “Bee says he doesn’t disagree with that idea.” Optimus smiled and nodded. The kid all went back to chatting to each other.

It was one battle between Airachnid and Arcee that those hopes were dashed all because of a grudge. Airachnid was firing at the Autobots, her back legs all scorched and damaged. Arcee grinned when she was on her own, she aimed a single shot towards the spider-con. She fired that shot and it hit her. Through the chassis. Airachnid choked on her vents and energon, scrambling to the bridge that opened before her. She felt a second shot go into her back struts as she entered. When the spider-con got into the Nemesis, her last vent and image, was of StarScream running over with a very worried expression. Her optics went dark and her spark dissipated, leaving her frame to fall to the ground.

StarScream shrieked and cried when Predaking picked him up. His optics had started functioning right when she walked through the portal. StarScream wailed cries for joors, his adopted sire unable to fully console him. He cried for his Carrier. “Carrier! Carrier!” His little vocalizer short circuiting and his optics were full of lubricant. Predaking held him to his chassis, rubbing his back struts and rocking him gently. It took the sparkling going into forced recharge to calm down. Predaking rocked him for a while longer then sat him down in his crib, going out of the room to get some fuel.

It was the next cycle that he was sent to deal with another attack on a mine. But he did not come back in one piece. And KnockOut could not save him. StarScream was a wreck when his sire did not return to their quarters, wailing and crying, refusing to drink fuel as the vehicons entered the room. “Carrier! Sire!” He cried over and over, but the two people he wanted to see did not come when they normally did. Causing his wailing and crying to get louder, Soundwave came to the door, and the small sparkling slowly began to quieten down. He reached for the slender mech and the mech did not hesitate to pick him up.

He took the quietly whimpering mech along to the rec room and sat down. Holding up a cube corner for the seekerling to drink from, but he almost didn’t get the seekerling to drink. When the sparkling fell into an uneasy recharge, Soundwave swore vengeance along with every other con on the ship, even Megatron. The Decepticons would fight with a new purpose other then for Cybertron, and they would make sure that every Autobot paid for the pain that StarScream was caused. Soundwave most of all, because the slender mech had grown attached to the tiny frame now curled up in his servos.

When the Autobots heard of the news that StarScream’s adoptive creators were gone, they knew that the war was continuing with a new found resolve. Arcee was sure her plan was going to end in success.


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both creators gone, StarScream is left with a broken spark, but when a member of the Decepticons, thought deactivated, comes around, he has something else to hold onto. Soundwave being the top of his list of loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, mind you I have a bad time remembering names -,-;, gave me the idea of Ravage coming around as Star’s guardian. I happen to like that idea. Sounds better then what I originally had in mind. Albeit I’m still adding the mini con as a second guardian.
> 
> “”- normal  
> ::- bond  
> //- comm

StarScream would not leave Soundwave’s side. The small being was always with him no matter where he went. Soundwave didn’t mind this, but the quietness of the sparkling he did worry over. One cycle, he picked the seekerling up and held him in front of his visor. Unlike his old frame, StarScream’s new frame was a different color pallet. The silver replaced with a gentle purple, red replaced with teal, his wings now having a new set of stripes along the center. The faction symbol was absent from his frame. His crest not as long as before. His claws still sharp but near blunt. The rest of his frame not as thin and fragile as it was. But not as bulky either. StarScream blinked at him and slowly a smile crossed his faceplate. 

He giggled and wiggled his pedes, raising his arms and grabbing Soundwave’s arms. His wings twitched up and down happily. “Soundwave! Decepticon life signal near the Grand Canyon!” A vehicon, 3D1T4 or Edith, called. Soundwave gently lowered the seekerling down and looked at the readings. He thought the signals looked familiar to him and Laserbeak chirped in agreement. StarScream chirped when the slender mech bent down to his level and cocked his helm. “Soundwave: will have to go see it. StarScream: okay with staying here?” He asked, StarScream tensed and shook his helm with a scared expression. “Soundwave: keep Laserbeak on location as Camera?” He offered StarScream thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Sound come back safe, okay?” StarScream asked with a serious tone. Soundwave nodded. The mechling vented a small sigh of relief.

Soundwave took StarScream to KnockOut to watch over. The red medic was working on the frame with Shockwave. StarScream wiggled a bit when he saw the small frame of the predacon, having been around Predaking’s alt mode many times. He hugged Soundwave tightly before letting him go, getting a final promise he would return safe. StarScream waddled up to the tank holding the small predacon. Chirping, clicking, and peeping at it. The two older mechs watched him, one with a smirk, the other with a curious optic. “StarScream, do you like him?” KnockOut asked with a hint of fondness. StarScream chirped and nodded, touching the glass carefully. “Like Sire!” He peeped happily, but even for his age he knew this wasn’t Predaking. KnockOut smiles a bit sadly but nodded.

With Soundwave, the slender mech walked closer to the signal, weapons primed and ready. Laserbeak over head keeping watch. The pod holding the Decepticon seemed far too small to be a normal one. Soundwave came closer and began the process of opening it slowly. What he found made him almost wail in slight grief and relief. In the pod was a cat former. It’s grey frame still holding life and it’s vents slow in stasis. When Soundwave touched the mini cons chassis, he felt a pulse of happiness roll from the frame to him. Soundwave helped the mini con out of the pod and stasis gently. When the cat former woke up, he felt gentle pats on his helm. “Ravage: Okay?” Soundwave asked, Ravage shook off his plating and nodded. Soundwave hugged his mini con gently. The slender mech helped the mini bot to the Nemesis. Going to the med bay and having him checked by KnockOut. Laying on a berth nearby was StarScream, curled up and recharging somewhat peacefully.

Soundwave picked the sparkling up and rocked him gently, keeping an optic on both him and Ravage. Ravage was watching his master’s movements with the seekerling, curious about who this little one is and why Soundwave was being so protective of him. Laserbeak then transferred all of her data on the past few Earth weeks to him. And he growled. :So the little Bitlet is StarScream after Sky Thirst?: he asked and she nodded. :That glitch Arcee has been none stop tormenting him. Offlining Airachnid and Predaking, trying to offline him as well. Luckily Soundwave was close to him for that not to happen.: She answered, the two watching Soundwave rock StarScream. The mechling yawned and his optics opened slowly, teal hues greeted a blank visor. In the visor appeared *:D* and had the seekerling giggling. :So young now, does he remember anything?: Ravage asked. Laserbeak shook her helm.

:Sky Thirst took his memory but left the physical memory stay. As it sadly should.: She giggled herself when StarScream cooed. He saw the new cybercat and chirped at it. Ravage chuffed back at him and the mechling wiggled to be put down. When he was, he waddled to the berth and looked up at Ravage with wonder in his optics. “StarScream: meet Ravage.” Soundwave said as he helped the mechling up to the top of the berth. When StarScream got a better look at him he crawled over and touched his helm. The cat former closed his optics and allowed the Bitlet to pet him. :He seems to like you, Rav.: Said a very amused Laserbeak. Ravage slowly accepted that this was StarScream’s way of greeting him, purring softly. Soundwave watched with a smile under his visor. Then he got an idea in his helm. “Ravage: look after StarScream when Soundwave isn’t here?” The slender mech asked. Ravage thought for a moment, starting to like the idea of helping a new version of StarScream grow up.

:Yeah, I’ll watch him. Even when you are here I will.: He said, mentally smiling fondly.


	8. Dream me a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave goes to honor his promise. And begin to teach a certain two wheeler a lesson she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna name future Predacon friend? Ideas are always helpful.

Soundwave walked along the Nemesis halls with no hurry. Keeping his ward, StarScream, in his sight. The sparkling was cooing and chirping, waddling beside him. His wing stubs had grown out more, his head crest was a bit longer. His colors were much more pronounced, his teal green optics were covered by a visor. A visor given to him by Shockwave to help with his vision as it adjusts. Ravage padded on StarScream’s other side; the panther was keeping him from wandering too far from either. As the three entered the command deck, they were greeted by a rushing vehicon. “Autobot attack on J-7!” The drone shouted when Soundwave stopped him. Soundwave froze, his thoughts went to the promise he made to StarScream. The sparkling whimpered at the change in Soundwave’s field. “Officer Soundwave?” The drone asked when a ground bridge opened up. Soundwave looked at StarScream and nodded to him. 

The mechling whimpers as he watches him go. When the sparkling tried to follow, Ravage stopped him gently. The panther lead him away from the portal as it closed. And StarScream watched it and whined. He was picked up by Knockout, and carried to the medbay. Knockout cooed to him when the little one wiggled to be held differently. The mechling started to think about the slender mech, what was he to him? A Sire? A guardian? A Carrier? He rested his helm on Knockout’s shoulder plating. Then a thought occurred to him. Soundwave was like a friend. One he felt was better then a best friend; one he loved dearly. He was always there when Sire and Carrier were away. He was there when both of them went offline.

When Ravage jumped onto the medical berth, Knockout laid the sparkling down on it. StarScream watched Ravage as he curled around him. The panther was caring, he never got mad when StarScream did something. But the mechling felt like he had always gotten mad at him. StarScream remembered the room he was taken to when he was two hundred years old; two in earth years. There was something about that room that always comforted and terrified him. StarScream’s face scrunched up as he thought about it. But Ravage licked his faceplate and he smiled. He sat up and leaned against the mini con, and when he did he felt a small bit of comfort. Soundwave loved him, Ravage loved him, Laserbeak, and all his uncles did. But what about the ones he had spent a few cycles with? The other heat signals he didn’t see here on the Nemesis. 

“Knockout, who da other heat signals?” He asked, Knockout paused in his work. “Who little one?” He asked, turning to the seekerling. “Da ones I found before Carrier and Sire passed away. Da ones wit da nest.” He answered, cocking his tiny helm. “Oh, do you mean the Autobots? Yes, they are not as friendly with everyone here so they stay away from us. It was, a bit of an accident that you met them.” Knockout wasn’t sure that StarScream could understand what he meant by that. “But da Autobots didn’t seem mean, Uncle. Da big one seemed nice and held me. Kept me wrong.” The innocence of the response had Knockout smiling. Of course at this age the young seeker could only see the good in bots. Although he hoped that StarScream would stay that way.

Knockout remembered how much StarScream hated the autobots and even some of the Decepticons. But what hit the red sports car was how much StarScream seemed to settle down with him or Breakdown. He may have complained at times but he was always there when either con needed him. And now, now the seekerling before him was always running around the two of them. Especially when Soundwave wasn’t there. The mechling got used to not seeing him sometimes, he was still anxious about it but not as badly. Knockout vented a sigh, turning back to his work and finishing up the final details of StarScream’s other friend. This predacon was slightly bigger and much stronger. It’s alt mode that of a dragon. Much like Predaking. The companion’s optics were golden, his frame black, silver, and had red bio lights from its glowing pieces. He pondered how much time they had left before the predacon woke up and greeted StarScream. He wondered how it would take being a guardian. But those thoughts were cut off when he heard the signs of a sleeping sparking behind him. He smiled and when back to work. Ravage watched the sleeping mechling, his helm laid against his torso plating. His frame curled up towards him. The little winglets on his back fluttering at times. Ravage understood a little bit about Seekerlings and Seekers. He knew that Sky Thirst had two endings, that Seekerlings could only see heat signals. He knew enough to take care of StarScream. 

Soundwave and Laserbeak made sure he did. He lowered his helm to rest it against the frame on him. Slowly following StarScream into recharge. Away in the J-7 mine, Soundwave was watching for a certain two wheeler. He wanted to be the one to capture her, and take her back to the Nemesis. As did Megatron and Breakdown. The three fought, but they didn’t focus on their opponents. When Breakdown saw Arcee pass him he alerted Soundwave. The slender mech opened a bridge right in front of her. Into Shockwave’s laboratory on Cybertron. She flew straight into it. Although she tried to get back out of the lab, the portal was blocked by Soundwave. And Shockwave was also there to greet her. The two cons watched her menacingly, and she snarled at them. She transformed and aimed her blasters at them but found her servos pinned to her sides by a feeler.

Soundwave growled behind his visor and walked over to her. “Autobot Arcee: Will pay for her mistakes. Soundwave: will make sure she suffers greatly.” Soundwave said through recordings, Shockwave helped him disable Arcee’s t-cog and comms. The one-optic mech picked her up and slammed her on a berth, strapping her down to it. Soundwave let her go when her arms were pinned. “Let me out of here! Let me go you Decepticon trash!” The femme shouted. “That would be Illogical. You hurt our sparkling. And you will pay for it dearly. You can thank yourself for that mishap.” Shockwave said in monotone. He turned away from Arcee and walked over to a table. Grabbing a syringe and filling it with sedatives. “Now hold still. This will hurt a lot.” He gave off the energy of malice intent. And Arcee’s world went black. Soundwave watched her and glared. He didn’t know what to do with her right now. But he did know he’d make her suffer for killing two people that StarScream needed. 

But for now, he settled with returning to the seekerling his life had become a part of. And he had a good idea were the tiny mechling was.


	9. Waking Friends, Change in Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee ends up suffering far more then she cares to remember. But when StarScream and his two guardians find her, The sparkling seems to take a new interest in her.
> 
> No gore! Am not really good with that stuff. Also thanks to a Reader for the Predafriends name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcee won't be heard from for a long while. Shockwave has a lot of work to do. Also, Expect a slight time job next chapter. Nothing too major but that's all I'm saying about it.

Arcee screamed static as the syringe left her arm. She had been used for many experiments as of late. She panted as her frame burned from the inside out. Soon Shockwave left the room and she could rest. She closed her blurry optics, feeling herself repair systems get to work. She fell into recharge.

With StarScream, the mechling was walking with Soundwave to meet his new companion. When they entered Shockwave’s lab, StarScream walked over to where the predacon was. StarScream stopped when he saw the wings, remembering his sire's wings and whimpering. “Sire had wings too.” He mumbled aloud and put his servo on the glass. “I know he did little one. Are you ready to meet him?” Shockwave asked. StarScream nodded and backed up and the liquid inside the cylinder drain away. Then the predacon inside opened its yellow optics and blinked. Then it cocked its helm at StarScream, the mechling doing the same. “Do you want to name him?” Shockwave asked, StarScream nodded the glass opened. Out stepped the predacon, the two sparklings being the same height as each other. “RazorWing! Is that okay?” The seekerling asked while looking at Soundwave and Shockwave. The two mechs nodded and RazorWing churred his agreement.

RazorWing didn’t know who all were in front of him when he woke up. But he did know that the small one was a close friend, a brother. RazorWing moved over to him and nuzzled him gently. StarScream chirped and nuzzled him in return. The seekerling moved closer to the predacon and touched his plating. Getting to know the other. RazorWing’s plating was black, silver, and gold. He had horns on his helm along with spikes to match. His wings were big but didn’t overtake his frame. His tail was long and sharp with spikes, but slightly bulky. His servos had clawed digits much like StarScream’s were. His yellow optics were sharp but not too bright. His faceplate was a light grey, denta all sharp as well. "Who are all of you?" RazorWing asked as he nuzzled against StarScream. "We are your family. My name is StarScream! Nice to finally meet you." The seekerling was the first to speak, RazorWing churred and nodded to him. Soundwave stepped closer to the two, crouching down to be level with them. Shockwave walked out of the room and walked over to Acree's sleeping frame. 

He thought about a way she could repay StarScream. So, he called the three others into the room. StarScream whimpered and hide behind Soundwave, his wing stubs hurting again. "Do not fear little one. She can't hurt you." The one-opticed mech said as she began to come online again, the femme growled with pain. Her optics then turned onto StarScream, her frame tensing as the small mechling looked at her in return. He looked far different then what he did before. His purple and teal armor plating not the Silver and red plating she was used to. His crest was smaller, and his optics were covered by a visor. He looked a bit bulkier than before. “It’s okay, Star. She can’t hurt you.” Soundwave said in recordings. StarScream came out of hiding from behind Soundwave’s pede and walked up to Arcee. The mechling peeped at her, having gone to vosian dialect as a coping mechanism. His seeker coding making him a bit braver. “Who is she, Sound?” StarScream asked, and Arcee stared at him with a small bit of malice. “You know who the pit I am! Don’t act like you’re some new spark!” the femme shouted, and Shockwave came over to her and gave her a sedative. 

StarScream whimpered and scurried behind RazorWing, winglets shivering from fear. “She won’t be talking like that to you for very much longer, Star. Soon she’ll learn to be nice to you.” Shockwave said as he began planning on removing Arcee’s vocalizer. Shockwave thought that maybe he could change some things about her to better suit taking care of StarScream, making her his new adoptive Carrier, and letting her retain some of her memories would be a fitting punishment for later. For now, he would continue making a new type of energon for the Decepticons. He wanted to see if this new medical grade energon could help with the lowered supplies they currently had. StarScream watched as Shockwave moved the blue femme to a much better position, then he was led out of the lab by Soundwave. Ravage greeted them at the door and sniffed RazorWing, the predacon doing the same. The two silently agreed that they would work together. Thought the sparkling was confused as to what he was agreeing to. He just knew that he had to protect his new brother. Soundwave watched this and then felt a tug on his servo. He looked down to see StarScream looking at him, wanting to be picked up. The slender mech picked him up and the four walked back to the TIC’s quarters. Elsewhere, Megatron was working on a new battle plan, one that involved getting Optimus Prime to meet with him for peace. Now that they had Arcee and her punishment was under way, he would hear what the Prime had to say. But he also wanted to be careful, he thought about how the semi would try to ask for Arcee back. He smirked at the thought of Arcee becoming the new Carrier StarScream needed. She would remember almost everything, but her memories would be changed a bit. She would no longer wish to harm the mechling, no, she would rather offline before harming him. Megatron cackled at the idea of making her take care of the one mech she hated. He would even let her keep some tiny memories of what he did to her partner. But then he stopped and thought about StarScream’s original Adoptive Creators. Then he thought against making her his carrier. That would be an insult to Airachnid. So, he thought of her being a last resort to StarScream’s safety, and commed Shockwave with the new change in plans. He got a returned ping of agreement and nothing else. And so, Arcee would become a final defense for the little life of StarScream.


	10. All is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some months, StarScream is over the age of an earthling teen. His optics set on helping his family and guardian the best he can. And his companions are there with him every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to mention that time is a little different in this story.

StarScream stared outside at the clouds and the skies. He could not see the ground below, not that he minded of course. It just eased his Sky Thirst more. Ravage and RazorWing were both near the door to inside, while StarScream sat on the edge of the hanger exit. StarScream found that he tended to stay here when his guardians were not here. His anxiety had gone down thanks to Ravage's constant reassurance. Ravage soon padded over to his side, sliding under his arm to alert him he was there. StarScream's left wing twitched in greeting, his visor still on the skies. His silver and red design much brighter in the suns light. After some time, his true colors had grown out. "Do you think Carrier and Sire would be upset if I started helping Knockout and Soundwave out with this war?" He asked quietly to the cyber-panther. "They would worry, but I'm sure if you wanted to help, they would support you the best they could." Ravage said, but the cassette felt as though that would not be the true case. StarScream looked down at him and smiled softly before getting up and walking back to the ships door. RazorWing stood there waiting, his black and gold plating hidden slightly by the shadows. "Razor, what do you think we should do? Do you think Megatron and Soundwave would let us fight or go on missions?" The seeker asked.

"I don't know, My Friend. Maybe we could ask them?" The predacon shrugged, unsure himself. "Ravage?" StarScream looked down at the cassette and the cyber-panther looked back at him. "I will see if Soundwave will. You and RazorWing will have to go and talk with Lord Megatron." The two bigger mechs nodded, then the three splits up to talk to the two higher ups. Soundwave looked at Ravage and tried to hold in a sigh. "You know what I'm going to ask. Would you let him help with the cause?" Ravage asked as he walked over to the slender mech. Soundwave vented a sigh and shrugged, turning to face the cyber-cat. "Soundwave: Does not want StarScream to get hurt. StarScream: Still a youngling." Soundwave started for the door; Ravage followed on behind him. “You know that RazorWing and I will be with him for ever mission. And you know if he really needed help, She will always be on his commlink.” Ravage reassured the mech as they walked towards the command deck. In the room stood RazorWing and Megatron, StarScream was there as well but Soundwave could not see him clearly. The two bigger mechs were talking about letting StarScream join missions. Ravage and Soundwave joined up with the three. 

“Soundwave: Is still worried for StarScream. StarScream: is still young.” Soundwave said as the seeker stood beside him. “But with Ravage and RazorWing with him, do you think he could go on simple, easy missions at first. Then as he gets older, give him more difficult missions?” Megatron asked, asking for both Soundwave and StarScream’s sake. Soundwave thought it over in his processor and then nodded slowly. StarScream grinned and hugged Soundwave happily. The seeker smiled and saluted to Megatron. Megatron nodded in return and the four others walked away, StarScream hummed a happy tune. Soundwave smiled under his visor, the mech was still a mechling in his optics. “Soundwave: Is happy StarScream is happy.” Soundwave says while the four go to the mess room. “I am happy that I can help you now! I’ve wanted to help for a while.” StarScream answered while sitting down with Ravage and RazorWing. Soundwave got his fuel and sat down with them, getting a lap full of seeker when StarScream moved to be near him. StarScream purred when Soundwave began petting his wings. 

StarScream soon fell into recharge even after Soundwave finished his fuel. StarScream was still small enough to be carried to their habsuite. The next morning was StarScream’s first mission, scouting a future energon mine. When he and RazorWing arrived at the location, they found that they were not the only ones there. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were looking around the same area. “Seems we are not the only ones with this place in mind, My Lord.” RazorWing said in his own commlink. Megatron hummed on the other end and StarScream crouched behind a rock as the two stood out in the open. StarScream shivered and watched Optimus with a far away look. His wings shivered and he took a step forward towards the Prime. RazorWing watched him slightly, he made silent mention of the movement to Megatron and Soundwave. The slender mech tensed on that note, StarScream made a low sound in his vocalizer. 

StarScream then slowly recognized the large mech as someone he could trust. But then he remembered which faction the blue femme was in and that trust fell. RazorWing watched as the mech settled down, getting ready to move when told. “My Lord? What shall we do?” RazorWing asked, getting nothing for a moment then a simple, “Retreat for now.” The two mechs began to back away slowly, Optimus and Bumblebee both none the wiser when they leave. “Lord Megatron, why is it that we fight the Autobots?” StarScream asked when it was just him and the warlord. “Because neither I nor Prime are willing to stop until one of us are dead or surrenders. It is just the way of things.” Megatron answered truthfully, something he was not prone to be with anyone but Soundwave. StarScream thought for a moment then nodded. The seeker bowed and walked away, going to Knockout and sitting on the med berth. “Knockout, have you recharged any? You look like scrap.” He asked when a very tired looking Knockout came in. Knockout jumped and looked at the seeker, chuckling tiredly. “Not really, young one, being the only medic is difficult.” He replied. “Then why don’t you rest for a bit?” StarScream asked innocently. 

“No time for it. The Autobots are a wild bunch on a good day, even worse on a bad one.” Knockout said, but when StarScream scowled, he was pulled to the berth. “Recharge. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it.” The seeker grumbled and Knockout chuckled, he sat on the berth and leaned back. For a while, nothing was heard from StarScream. That is until Soundwave found him in recharge with the CMO after checking the medbay.


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who does not learn from the past is doomed to repeat it.   
> Megatron does something he will later truly regret. and StarScream begins to feel some not so forgotten pains of his past life.

StarScream was always thinking about the blue femme he vividly remembered from those months ago. The reason his Creators could not be with him. He had thought that he would see her somewhere around the planet, but he had not. Soundwave and Lord Megatron had both told him that she would not bother him any longer. StarScream investigated his HUD on his visor screen, his processor wandering towards a place he did not want it to go. RazorWing was out with two of the newer Predacons, Darksteel and Skylnyx. Both followed the bigger beast former everywhere he went. Something that tended to annoy StarScream greatly at times. When the two brothers were away was when StarScream could spend time with RazorWing. The seeker would often hide away when the other two would block him away from his childhood friend. Soundwave would spend time with him, but the slender mech was also busy with his own duties. Lord Megatron was away on matters concerning a mine. And Ravage was out with the silver warlord as a Camera for Soundwave. The silver and red seeker was sitting on the flight deck alone, back against the wall. Then a servo touched his shoulder plating and he turned to see Knockout. His, in human terms, uncle was standing there with a sad smile on his face. 

StarScream smiled back with the same amount of sadness. The two chatted for a while, StarScream gradually began to feel much better. Then the red mech was called away by his mate, and StarScream was called to the command center by Lord Megatron. The silver warlord was standing beside Skylnyx, who was holding his left arm with a wince. “My lord?” The seeker asked carefully, feeling a small dread crawling up his back struts. “Skylnyx has just returned from the flight bay with this room, and the only other person he says was there was you. Care to explain why he has a wound on his arm?” Megatron growled and the silver seeker tensed greatly. “I wasn’t aware he was in the flight bay, My Lord. I was in there for a long while and the only person I saw in there other then me was Knockout, sir.” StarScream answered truthfully. But it seemed to get a negative reaction out of the warlord. He glared at the seeker and StarScream flinched back. Skylnyx smirked slightly before wincing in fake pain. “StarScream, do not lie to me. Did you attack him or did you not?” Megatron asked with a grunt. “I did not attack him, My Lord. You can ask Knockout or Soundwave since he was on the computer all the time I was in there.”

“StarScream, Soundwave was not on camera when this happened. And Knockout was called to the medbay to tend to Darksteel, who also got injured.” Megatron said with a steady vocalizer. StarScream’s wings went down and his servos went to his sides. Something was warning him to get away now, something bad was going to happen. “I did not hurt either of them, My Lord. I swear I did-,” StarScream felt sudden pain on his cheek plate. He held his cheek and looked at Megatron, who was standing there as if he was Unicron himself. “You have lied more than three times, Seeker. Do not lie to me again.” The seeker was not listening to the warlord as he stared at him with sudden deep-felt hatred. He felt his wings throb at their bases and felt more pain all over his frame. He began to shake from fear and anger. “You believe him over me? After everything?” StarScream asked with hatred and disbelief. He stepped back and glared at the silver mech, the other looking as if he had just said an insult. “You should be thankful I did not just come find you and slap you then!” Megatron did not answer the question and StarScream’s optics widened with more disbelief. His wings fell further, and lubricant filled his dulling hues. 

“I hate you. After everything I did for you. After everything I have been through for you. And this is the thanks I get. I hate you!” the silver and red mech yelled and he turned on his heel, leaving the room. The silver warlord yelled after him, while the predacon laughed silently. The seeker started to run through the halls, to him no where was safe. Memories began to flash, sensations over his frame made fear grow in his spark. He knew one place that was safe though, one place that no one ever went in at the request of Megatron. He ran into his Creator’s habsuite and collapsed on the berth. The door locking behind him as he began to cry. His wings throbbed like fire had just hit them. He heard a ping at his door but ignored it, nothing but pain would greet him if he did. He slowly fell into recharge, snuggled in the cold blankets and berth of his Creator’s room. Outside, Soundwave was pinging for him to open the door. Not getting a response from the distressed mech. He turned to RazorWing, who had been looking for the seeker ever since Megatron commed the two of them about said mech. Neither one knew what happened to set the mech off, but it would seem it was bad enough he would hide inside of his Creator’s old Habsuite. 

When Soundwave hacked into the door and opened it, the two mechs found the seeker fast in recharge with drying tear streaks on his faceplate. He was curled up in the middle of the berth covered in the blankets. His visor was off, and the light blue servo mark was visible. Soundwave’s EM Field lit up with anger and worry. He sat beside the smaller frame and rubbed his wings, which shivered from the touch. The two mechs looked at each other, RazorWing left the room to report to Megatron. StarScream soon came out of recharge, his visor coming to rest over his teal optics. When he saw Soundwave, the seeker yelped and tried to move away from the navy mech. “StarScream: Okay?” The slender mech asked as the seeker teared up behind the visor. “He slapped me for defending myself against a lie. I didn’t hurt anyone. Knockout can tell you.” The Winged-mech said with a shaky breath. Soundwave nodded at him and laid down with him. The silent spy master slowly calmed his charge down while Ravage came in to lay behind him. The three laid there quietly talking until the stressed seeker fell into recharge again. Soon after, Megatron and RazorWing entered the room quietly. The silver warlord looked at his former second with sadness and regret. Having been told by RazorWing the real reason the two younger Predacons were injured. 

The third in command sent a silent pulse of anger towards Megatron with his field. And the other returned the pulse with regret. “I am terribly sorry for my actions. I did not know the truth.” He said quietly as he left the room to let the four have some privacy.


	12. Trying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Starscream was still a bit weary, Optimus finally decided to talk with Megatron face to face. To try and promote peace and finally end the war. And rebuild all that they've lost.

While Megatron had tried to apologize to StarScream, he only got silence in return. The warlord could not see the seeker’s optics to learn what he was feeling. And RazorWing had become more protective of him. The other two Predacons had been disciplined, however they still try and get RazorWing’s attention by doing things StarScream normally would do. It never worked well for them, the older Predacon would growl and hiss at them. No longer buying their innocent act. Soundwave always tried to keep the peace between the three, but his focus was always on his charge. Ravage was also by StarScream’s side more after being told what had happened just a few earth days before. As the battles between Autobot and Decepticon continued, Megatron and Optimus began to get tired of the fighting. Both coming to terms that neither side was going to win. And so, plans to meet and end the war were made. And the Autobots gave the decision for the meeting place to Megatron. So, the silver mech chose to meet in an empty stretch of land deep in the desert so no tricks could be pulled by either side. Both leaders came with their second in command.

Soundwave and Ratchet kept the others updated. While Megatron, RazorWing, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime met to talk about the end of the war. “So, Prime, you wished to talk about this war’s end? I’m glad the two of us can finally agree upon something.” Megatron huffed a vent and Optimus gave him a hesitant smile. “I am glad we can finally end this primus forsaken war. It has dragged on for long enough and taken too much from both sides.” The semi responded. Megatron nodded and RazorWing crossed his arms over his chassis. His wings fluttered against his back and his tail swished, blowing sand with its wind. Ultra Magnus seemed calm and stoic as ever, his optics looking around to keep an optic on things. “So, What is it you wish to do, Prime?” The sliver warlord asked as he and Optimus settled in for a long discussion. “I was hoping that with our combined forces we could rebuild Cybertron. However, without Energon I fear we would not be able to do so without draining Earth of its source of energon.” Optimus said, and Megatron nodded.

“That is a good plan. And I believe I may have discovered a way to bring our home back to life.” Megatron held up a data pad full of the codes to locate the omega keys. “The Omega Lock.” Optimus and Ultra Magnus both blinked in surprise that Megatron had found something like this. “I believe I should be thankful we are ending the war, today.” Optimus chuckled. RazorWing preened and Megatron laughed, placing the codes into Optimus’ open servo so he could look at it. “Are you still able to decode encryptions, Archivist?” Megatron teased light-heartedly. Optimus huffed and a small blue blush graced his faceplate. Megatron smiled a tiny smile, full of fondness and hope that things could get better. “Lord Megatron, you can be lovey dovey after the meeting ends and we are not trying to end a war.” RazorWing jokingly chastised and Megatron squawked in embarrassment. Optimus chuckled and smiled at the ease between the two cons. Before StarScream became a seekerling again, things had not been this eased among the Decepticons. “Yes, well, I suppose you are right. Prime, are you still able to decode them?” Megatron asked and Optimus nodded his helm. “Of course. Though it will take some time.” The semi replied right as a new portal opened.   
StarScream came out of the portal and stood beside RazorWing, a familiar feline mini-con beside him. Optimus nodded to him and the seeker gave him a small smile. Ultra Magnus and Ravage stared at each other for a few minutes, both a bit confused on how the other got there. 

“Ravage? You are alive, then?” The blue mech asked stupidly. Ravage snorted and replied, “Yes I am alive, Magnus. I would not be here if I were not, now would I?” Ravage chuffed. Ultra Magnus nodded and StarScream chuckled lightly. Megatron and Optimus conversed along with the two second in commands. StarScream stood there quietly, his optics blinking behind his visor. His wings twitched from phantom pains close to his back strut. “Are you alright, Star?” Ravage asked quietly, his deep red optics digging into his helm from the side. “I’m alright. Just some pain in my wings is all.” He answered and Ravage rumbled. “Maybe when we return. Soundwave can help you with that pain. Or Knockout. Since he is the medic.” Ravage said and StarScream chuckled quietly. Megatron smiled softly, he and RazorWing both overhearing the two mechs. 

Conversation continued for a good three earth hours. RazorWing pulling away to talk with Starscream. Optimus and Megatron came to an agreement, the Decepticons would land near the Autobots and Optimus would decode the locations of the omega keys. When the Nemesis did land, the other Autobots greeted everyone else outside. StarScream stuck to Soundwave’s side more than he did anyone else, pains in his wings a bit more uncomfortable since the day of the peace meetings. Ratchet and Optimus were the only two he seemed a small bit comfortable. Ratchet was the medic of the Autobots, so StarScream was naturally comfortable with him. Optimus was only trusted because he was trusted by Megatron. Soon the Omega Key locations were found, however one of them was still missing due to its carrier having not arrived yet. 

Once Smokescreen did arrive however, Optimus had to explain to him why there were decepticons all around the base. When the key was taken from within Smokescreen, the Omega Lock was the next thing on the list to complete. Once that was also completed, they took the Omega Lock to Cybertron. This was the first time StarScream would see the planet in his new form. Soundwave watched his charge with a hidden smile as the seeker looked at the destroyed ruins with barely contained awe and excitement. Soon enough, Cybertron was healed and the two sides began to work together to build Cybertron back up to her former glory. Though the politics were a different matter entirely. No one knew what to do without making the same mistakes as the council had before the war.   
As time passed for the Cybertronians, refugees from different planets began to return home. It took far longer than the two leaders had hoped for things to settle back down in their home again. As for a certain Seeker, he was walking with Soundwave to one of the newer construction sites to help with some smaller problems. “This place is incredible!” StarScream said as he looked around. “Cybertron: different than it use to be. War: destroyed everything.” Soundwave said but had to agree that the world was looking better the more it began to heal.

And, Soundwave thought, it may have been thanks to that incident so long ago now. The dark purple mech looked at his silver charge and watched as he aided with fixing an energon line for the building over top of it. He smiled under his visor and felt Laserbeak giver her own version of a purr. Ravage was sitting beside him; he too was purring in delight. The Spy master hummed as he looked up at the orange and red sky, silently wishing Predaking and Airachnid had been online long enough to see their adopted sparkling grow. StarScream smiled softly when he too wished the same thing. Missing his creators greatly after seeing his carrier offline in front of him so long ago. 

But the two knew one way or another that the seeker would see them again. Whether here in this life or in the All Spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the ending was a bit rushed, but I really could not think of a better ending for this no matter how hard I tried to. I am very sorry for that. TT


End file.
